


[oral notfic] Feelings for the House of Durin

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Durincest, Gen, Oral Notfic, Podfic, originally posted in 2012, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: I have seenThe Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.Seeing this movie has left me with feelings.I have Fili feelings, and Kili feelings, and Thorin feelings, and possible Fili/Kili feelings, and FAMILY feelings, and just..........ALL THE FEELINGS.I have half an hour's worth of feelings, right here.
Kudos: 10





	[oral notfic] Feelings for the House of Durin

[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Oral Notfic, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Durincest, originally posted in 2012, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 00:31:24

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/fili%20&%20kili%20feels.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
